tatteredmemoriesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Infected
The common infected are slow, gaunt, decomposing shells of the humans they once were , with above average strength individually, and combined overwhelming strength in numbers. They vary in look, with environmental factors weathering their wilting husks in different ways. Common infected are attracted to high-pitched sounds; alarms, ringtones, bells and the like. Common infected are drawn to the source of these noises often overlooking other parts of their surroundings to seek them out, often ignoring other sources of sound as well, such as the slow hum of a generator, or the idling of an engine. With this in mind the common infected will search out louder more predominant sounds even when high pitched sounds are in the same area, for example the mayhem caused by firing a weapon or setting off an explosion will draw the attention of these infected. Common infected decompose at a normal rate, with the weathering environment prolonging or accelerating decomposition. Decaying common infected often see their appendages go first, with their core second, lastly the head and brain. Common infected are just as deadly without appendages, as stepping into a swamp with a submerged torso can lead to an untimely bite. Common infected carry a host of diseases known fatal to humanity; bacteria, viruses, and poisonous insects that are found in decomposing bodies add to the risk of engaging with the undead. While a bite from the dead is nearly almost fatal, a scratch can carry the same inevitable end due to the contents found underneath the overgrown nails of the undead. Following the infected is a wafting bouquet of nauseating scent often compared to a smell like the “soup” at the bottom of a trash can. the scents of rancid molding clothing, and maggot-filled chunks of bloody flesh surround these undead often leaving a palpable salty and metallic taste of blood in the mouth of those that encounter them. Groans from the dead might as well be considered psychological warfare; only the most disciplined of mind can go for hours listening to the moans of the undead. The symphony of their terrible hunger is relentless often driving those exposed to it mad with despair. If bitten by a common infected the virus has been known to cause uncontrollable erections and fertility in males, to which they will seek out and impregnante any sexy single females in the area (What the actual fuck?) lol Exposure and Bites Time Table Exposure *'00:00:00' | The initial infection can take place from contact with a contaminated source such as Blood, Saliva. *'48:00:00' | First symptoms begin to show, Coughing, Fever, Sweating, Chills become quickly apparent after the first few days. *'52:00:00' | Additional symptoms begin to show; muscle aches, congestion, runny nose, headaches, and fatigue. Shallow breathing, blood pressure and temperature rises. *'54:00:00' | Subject has Complaints of Stomach pain, excess salivation, muscle spasms, paralysis. *'55:00:00' | Subject has vomited in bed, Unexplained Hemorrhaging. *'58:00:00' | Subject found attempting to get out of bed, showing signs of mental confusion. *'60:00:00' | Subject has been placed in a critical state after a serious seizure, placed on life support pending family member consultation. *'61:00:00' | The critical failure of a patient's heart. *'61:10:00' | Reanimation Bite *'00:00:00' | The initial infection can take place from contact with a contaminated source such as Blood, Saliva. *'00:00:00' | First symptoms begin to show, Coughing, Fever, Sweating, Chills, muscle aches. become quickly apparent after the first few days. *'04:00:00 '| Additional symptoms begin to show; Stomach pain, excess salivation, congestion, runny nose, headaches, and fatigue. Shallow breathing, blood pressure, and temperature rises. showing signs of mental confusion. *'02:00:00' | Subject has Complaints of muscle spasms, paralysis, vomited in bed, Unexplained Hemorrhaging. *'01:00:00' | Subject has been placed in a critical state after a serious seizure, placed on life support pending family member consultation. *'01:00:00' | The critical failure of the patient's heart. *'00:10:00' | Reanimation Rules for Survival #'Seek Shelter in a fortified and secured or windowless room.' #'Ensure all openings have been securely obstructed.' #'Secure the room with plastic sheeting and duct tape. This will protect you from some of the infected's attacks.' #'Make sure you're stocked up on supplies.' #'Only move during the day.' #'Keep all open wounds well kept and covered.' #'Avoid making sounds that will catch the infected's attention. Such as setting off car alarms.' #'Create your own water filter.' #'Cover your scent with ammonia.' #'Try to keep the scent of fresh blood covered at all times.' #'Keep your weapons maintained: If you don't care for your preferred weapon or weapons, they're going to fail eventually.' #'Know how to drive a stick shift: Semi-rigs, large industrial vehicles, and a lot of good off-roaders and performance vehicles all rely on manual transmissions. Learning to operate a third pedal and a stick with numbers on it could be invaluable, especially if you happen upon a fuel-laden tanker or a box truck full of ramen.' #'Common Sense: It belongs on the endangered species list these days. If it seems too good to be true or if it looks like a trap, nine times out of ten it is. Seriously, two seconds of thought before acting can save ammunition, energy, and even lives.' #'Keep Energized: An extra energy drink, power bar, or candy bar in your pack could be just the thing you need to keep you going long enough to reach a safe spot.' #'Remember You're Human: You cannot take the infected on all by your lonesome. They outnumber you and are much stronger than you.' #'Strategize: Though things can get crazy it is always good to have a plan.' #'Know Thy Neighbor: If you are in a group, get to know them. Make sure you know where they're limits are, as well as your own. Having someone to watch your back can be invaluable, but if you push them past the breaking point they'll likely become nothing more than a serious liability. And knowing each person's strengths can allow the group to be as effective and as efficient as possible.' #'Watch Out: Other survivors outside of your group can be dangerous. Never go anywhere alone.' #'Analyze a Situation: If you are in a major city infested with infected then your best bet is to get the fuck out of there. If you are alone in a secluded and highly secure and well-stocked location ride the storm out as best you can for as long as you can.' #'Joyride: If you need some wheels find yourself a dealership and pick your poison. Just make sure to use the keys and make sure the alarm is unarmed.' #'Rules: When in a group a set of rules would help you out in the long run. Examples include: quarantine any survivors you find until you are sure they are not infected, always carry a spare gun, and never let a fellow survivor suffer the life as a stench.' #'Mechanical Know-how: While you don't need ASE certifications and years of experience in electric, plumbing, etc. Having some basic mechanical skills is invaluable. Just knowing how to change the oil in a car, fix some basic problems around the house, and rig up simple electrical circuits could be life-saving information.' #'Prioritize your needs: If you are about to embark on a supply run or are preparing to go foraging for supplies in the nearest town, make sure you know what you need most and what can wait. Wandering around the supermarket for an hour and a half won't be quite as easy as it once was. ' #'Entertainment: Try to have a skill that can keep you occupied when you need it. While staying alert is definitely invaluable, focusing on the undead 24/7 will drive you nuts. Have something that you can use to take your mind off of things when it's needed. Something like knowing how to play guitar, knowing some card games, etc.' #'Don't get bit! Wear appropriate protective gear to prevent you from getting infected.' Category:The Undead